Color diffusion transfer photographic processes using azo image-forming compounds which provide, as a result of development under basic conditions, azo dyes having a different diffusibility from that of the image-forming compounds themselves have heretofore been well known. As image-forming compounds capable of releasing yellow dyes, there are illustrated, for example, those which are described in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 7727/77 and 79031/79 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published patent application"), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,632.
However, the compounds described in the preceding literature contain an 1-aryl-5-pyrazolone or a phenol having an electron attractive group as a coupling moiety, and hence they possess defects such as the resulting dyes have small transferring properties such that a comparatively long time is required for image formation, that light fastness of the image is insufficiently small, and the like.